kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Dragon
|ability=None, Ice in the Anime |category=Anime, Boss }} The Ice Dragon is a portly, bipedal dinosaur-like monster who appears as a recurring boss and foe to Kirby. It is worth noting that half of the appearances he makes in the series he appears in the flesh, while the other half he appears in he is merely a drawing. In all appearances Ice Dragon has made, he uses an array of Ice moves to attack Kirby. Although not directly appearing in Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Ice Dragon appears in the sub-game Card Swipe. Additionally, Ice Dragon appears as collectible keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, using his sprite from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 ''.]] In this game, Ice Dragon serves as the boss of Iceberg, the fourth level of the game. He is fought inside a frozen cave. Because of this, the ground is slippery and Kirby must carefully watch his footing in order not to slide around. Ice Dragon attacks by breathing a frosty breath of ice at Kirby, flinging chunks of ice at him, crashing into the ground, and causing icicles to fall from the ceiling. The icicles can be inhaled and used against him, although they give no Copy Ability. This is the only actual game in which Ice Dragon physically appears. In the two subsequent games following ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, Ice Dragon only appears as a sketch created by Ado and later by Adeleine, and later a hologram created by Holo Defense API. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 In this game, Ado draws him as part of her boss crew alongside Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Kracko. He is the first monster that Ado draws. The simplified Ice Dragon attacks by throwing icy blocks at Kirby as well as spewing his icy breath at him. Being only a drawing, Ice Dragon has a significantly reduced health bar, being beaten in only a few hits. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Ice Dragon once again appears as a drawing, this time brought to life by Ado's counterpart Adeleine. In this appearance, Ice Dragon spews ice cubes and slams into the ground. Both of these attack were used in previous games. He has basically the same amount of health he did in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. He is the second to last drawing Adeleine makes during the fight, and all the ones preceding were simply common enemies that could be inhaled, while he can only be beaten by spitting out his ice cubes at him or using a copy ability. In terms of appearance, this drawing looks identical to the one made by Ado. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot A hologram version of Ice Dragon was summoned by Holo Defense API. His attacks are similar to Kirby's Dream Land 2 Physical Appearance .]] Ice Dragon, living up to its name, is a rotund dragon which is able to live in icy conditions and use ice as a means of attacking. In official art, he has light blue-green scales, teal spikes running across his back, and a pale cream colored underbelly. As a drawing, Ice Dragon's design is slightly changed. He is of the same shape but his underbelly is now white and the rest of him is slightly subdued, almost appearing gray. In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Ice Dragon used same exact design as his official art from ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, except here his colors were a bit more vibrant. His back is now a dark green color, his underbelly is now a very bold cream color, and the ridges running along its back are now blue (changed to yellow in the final version of the anime). The anime Ice Dragon appears almost completely different. His baby form bears some resemblance to his appearance in the games, although it is tiny and has a completely different color palette to match his design in the pilot. As an adult, Ice Dragon is extremely tall and has an elongated body and a longer snout. He keeps the same coloration that he had as a baby. Ice Dragon also has jagged, visible teeth as an adult. In the Anime The Ice Dragon appears in the episode Dedede's Snow Job. When Dream Land gets hot, Dedede buys this monster to beat the heat. When Ice Dragon brings snow to Dream Land, Chilly the Snowman is also created. Soon into the episode, the young Ice Dragon flees to go into hiding. While the Cappies are enjoying the cold weather, Tiff and Tuff become suspicious and try to find out where it came from. Chilly leads the group off to find Ice Dragon, which has now matured. He tries to destroy Chilly, but Kirby saves him. Ice Dragon goes after Kirby and the gang, but Kirby ends up inhaling one of the dragon's snowflakes, and becomes Ice Kirby. When everyone realizes that Kirby's ice doesn't affect the dragon from the outside, Meta Knight orders Kirby to try freezing the beast from within. Chilly hijacks Dedede's snowmobile and launches it towards Ice Dragon. Kirby leaps off the snowmobile and into Ice Dragon's mouth. When Kirby uses his ice inside of him, Ice Dragon freezes into a solid block of ice and explodes soon after. With Ice Dragon destroyed, the snow melts and summer returns to Dream Land. Unfortunately, with summer back, Chilly begins to melt too. In Labor Daze, Ice Dragon itself does not appear, however, King Dedede builds a mechanical Ice Dragon by getting the Cappies to work at his newly built factory. As he finishes building the robot, Tiff and Tuff find out King Dedede's evil scheme. Kirby inhales the ice breathed out by the Ice Dragon robot, becoming Ice Kirby. Kirby then destroys the boiler using the Ice ability, destroying the factory and regrowing the destroyed environment. Ice Dragon also appears in Kirby of the Stars Pilot as one of the many monsters summoned by Nightmare to attack Kirby. It was inhaled and copied by Kirby, who became Ice Kirby and used the power to freeze Dark Matter. Ice Dragon's design in this would later be re-used for a few scenes in the real anime. Artwork HnK_BabyIceDragon.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_BabyIceDragon_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_AdultIceDragon.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery KDL2_Ice_Dragon_GB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_Ice_Dragon_SGB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Sprites KDL2 Ice Dragon sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Ice Dragon sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) D3licon icedragon.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Ice Dragon sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' de:Eisdrache es:Ice Dragon fr:Dragon de Glace it:Ice Dragon ja:アイスドラゴン Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Ice Enemies Category:Monster